Lighthouse Song
by Jack The Obssesive Maniac
Summary: Future fic - Arnold reconciles with his first true love under the light of a lighthouse.


Lighthouse Song

The churning of the sea against the rocks at the tide were enough to fill the air, and block out any and all other sound. Arnold had already lost sense of how much time had passed, but he at least knew that it was starting to get late. He could tell that because of the harsh cold air that whipped across his face. The stars were strewn across the sky like a magical painting, and as the light shone across the sea, Arnold could see a completely endless horizon.

He checked his watch, and patted his shirt pocket. Knowing that it was still there was a comfort, but not enough to stop him from jumping to ridiculous circumstances. She was supposed to be here by now- what if something happened to her? It was late, and it was dark. And if Gerald's campfire stories were to be taken seriously- then driving into the middle of nowhere to visit some deserted place was the single most dangerous thing in the world.

"Arnold? I'm certain that is you, is it not?" Lila asked, as she made her way out on to the balcony of the lighthouse. "Yeah, it's me." I answered. The light turned around again just in time for him to see her smile. It was infectious, and before he knew it Arnold had started smiling as well. Even though he had spent the past four or five hours in the cold and the dirt.

"Oh, I am sure that I cannot hope to express my gratitude for this, Arnold." she said. Her sincerity made it all worth it for Arnold, so what happened next was just the icing on the cake.

"Here it is." he said. Slowly, he pulled a small gold ring out of his pocket. "It took some time, but I found it eventually- I'm really glad that the phone got through to you... the car ran out of fuel already." he explained.

"Oh my, that is terrible! I simply cannot thank you and apologise to you enough-" said Lila. "Olga would be ever so devastated if she found that I had lost her wedding ring."

"Why were you holding that, anyway?" Arnold asked, as he climbed down the long spiral staircase alongside Lila. "Well, as one of the bride's maids, I was asked to hold the brides ring just as the best man does for the groom. I have not done such a thing before, but I was still ever so surprised that she neglected to pass such an important duty to her sister-" Lila cut herself off, as she felt Arnold twinge at the reference to... her.

"Oh, Arnold. I'm certain that she didn't mean what she said back then. And it has been so long, now." said Lila. Arnold let out a low sigh. "I know, Lila. And normally I would've forgiven or forgotten by now but... I thought that she felt the same way about me. That's why I asked her out like that in front of everybody... I didn't want pretend anymore. We spent all our time in high school playing a game of cat and mouse... It was graduation... It was so..." he trailed off, and Lila nodded sadly.

"I am certain I know that Helga has been miserable every day since she said those things to you... but you will have to interact at Olga's wedding... there is no avoiding it." said Lila. "I have always held the belief that the two of you were so perfect together. The two of you are what made me believe in the power of love in the first place."

"Thanks, Lila."

"I am not being facetious. Seeing such a sincere love emanating from the both of you is what inspired Gerald and Phoebe to get together. It was a beacon for what we wanted in high school. All of us always said, that if we found our counterpart... the Arnold to our Helga... then perhaps happiness couldn't be an unachievable dream."

"I used to think that maybe we were... you know... meant to be or something but... she thought differently I guess."

They had finally reached the end of the stairs in cold silence, as Lila sat unlocked the doors to her sensible, smooth white hybrid car. Arnold sat in the passenger seat, as Lila made her way around the car and into the driver's seat. As Lila readjusted the mirror, Arnold noticed some movement in the back seat. He turned to face it, but was stopped by Lila.

"I have a can of fuel in the back for you- Why don't we come back to pick up your car in the morning?" she asked. Arnold nodded Lila turned the key in the ignition, just in time for Arnold to feel something grab him by the hair from behind.

"KYAAAAH!"

"Ow! Wha-"

"STEAL A CAR, WILLYA! ME AND OL' BETSY AREN'T IN TOO GREAT A- mood..."

Lila had turned on the in-car light, revealing the form of none other than Helga G Pataki herself in the back seat of the car, holding Arnold in a deadly strangle-hold from behind. The three of them stayed in awkward silence for a minute or so, before Helga finally let go. "Uh... football head?" she gasped, "what're you doin' here?"

"I could very well ask you such a question, Helga G Pataki! How many times have I asked you not to sleep in my car?"

"What? It's so easy to break into and all- it's practically invitin' me"

"Helga!" Arnold repeated, aloud. "Yeah, yeah- The one and only. Now what're you two doin' alone, parked... in front of a light house... in the middle of nowhere..." she trailed off, and started mumbling to herself. Arnold and Lila shared a worried glance. "Helga, we-" Arnold started, only to be cut off.

"No... It's not my business what you wanna do with girls in the dark- Nope! I don't care! Nu-UH!" with that announcement, Helga opened the door of the car and stormed off into the night. Lila smiled, as Arnold whipped outside as if it were purely by reflex.

"Those two..."

Arnold caught up to her quickly, just in front of his own car. His grandfather's old car, that looked like something straight out of the nineteen twenties. He had ran out of fuel during the long search for Olga's wedding ring earlier that day, after Lila had apparently lost the ring during a hiking trip with Curly, Sheena and Eugene. She was leaning against the hood facing away from him. But Arnold knew Helga well enough to know when she was crying.

"It was nothing like that, Helga. I stopped liking Lila like that a long time ago. Maybe I never did. You know that."

Helga sniffled, but did her best to hide her tears from him. Just like always. "Whatever, football head. You do what you have to. I don't care. Just- you just go back to her and-"

"Helga, why have you been breaking into Lila's care for a place to sleep?" Arnold interrupted. Helga went silent again, but Arnold waited patiently. Soon enough, it came.

"I've always been... invisible in that house... but now- Olga's gettin' married and all of a sudden it's like I'm the butler or somethin'. 'Do this sweetie,' 'do that sweetie', 'don't dye my dog purple, sweetie-' and Bob and Miriam are just there to cheer her on- And you! You had to be Mister Goody-two shoes and help Olga's moron propose, so now you're a best man- and I have to look at your stupid face again..."

Arnold smiled. She was still the same Helga G Pataki that he knew.

And loved.

"It's good to see you again, Helga." said Arnold. Helga turned around to look at him incredulously, with tears still running down her face. "What? What? After... How, Arnold? How is it good to see me? I called you a freak. An orphan... I made you look like an idiot in front of all those people-"

"Actually, you were the one who looked like the idiot."

"Shut up, football head."

Arnold smiled at her. Then, he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. Turning around, he watching Lila's car drive off in the night. Looking down near his feet, he found the can of fuel with a piece of paper stuck to it.

'I am certain you will be gentle with her, and ever more certain that I do not need to remind you... she's a very good girl, isn't she Arnold? - See you in the morning, Lila'

"Oh great, Miss Sunshine's gone and left us in the dust. What now?" asked Helga. Arnold smiled. "Come with me. There's a great view on the top of the lighthouse."

Helga blushed, deeply. "Wha-whatever... foo... Arnold..." she grumbled.

On the top of that light house, the two of them watched the sea. As Arnold slowly took her hand into his, they looked into each other's eyes. His pools of gentle sweetness, with the twinge of strength that made her weak at the knees, and her's- strong jewels that reflected every emotion that she tried so hard to hide. They shared their second kiss under the moonlight, and their second by the sea.

That night, Arnold and Helga tried to sleep together in a cramped old car- only for the car alarm to jolt them out of the mood, and keep them awake all through the night. Arnold had left his keys in Lila's car- and that night Arnold and Helga learnt two very important things.

One- Lila had kept her car open for Helga to sneak into in secret, and the 'breaking in' skills that she had been so proud of were completely unfounded.

And two- Maybe... no, definitely.

They really were made for each other.

THE END

* * *

**AN: This story is dedicated to desired-hanyou-aly for her help with my other 'Hey Arnold!' story, 'Across the Universe'.**


End file.
